clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Fair 2008
The Fall Fair 2008 was a carnival-like party in Club Penguin that ran from September 26, 2008 to October 6, 2008 and was one of the most highly-anticipated parties that year. In the party, penguins could earn tickets from various carnival games and thereafter spend them on certain prizes. In continuation of The Party series, the Arcade Circle was added as a temporary room. Oddly, during the party the Soccer Pitch did not go away. See List of Fall Fair Games for a list of the games that were available during the Fall Fair. Standard Prizes Standard Prizes sold at the Forest include: *Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) *Lollipop (1000 Tickets) *Feathered Tiara (1200 Tickets) *Yellow Balloon Pin (100 Tickets) New Prizes came at 9:00 PST on September 30th. They were: *Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) *Paddle Ball Toy (1500 Tickets) *Carousel Background (400 Tickets) Member Prizes Members could buy additional prizes at the Arcade Circle including: *Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) *Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) *Caramel Apples (800 Tickets) Rooms Several Rooms had Carnival themes with Neon Signs and Food Stands. *A neon Night Club and Dance Lounge with pink and Blue Disco Tiles. *The Coffee Shop sold Cotton Candy and Caramel Apples and was painted blue and pink. *The Pizza Parlor was a circus Big-top. *The Beacon had a giant slide leading to the Beach. *The Forest had a mechanical bull attraction. Many Mwa Mwa Penguins are scared of this. *The Cove had a Popcorn stand and Feed-A-Puffle. *The Cave had a Carousel. *The Ski Village had a big, waving Rockhopper Sign. *The Dock had a Juice stand and a Hydro-Hopper Sign. *The Mine had neon Cart Surfer Signs and a Burger Stand. *The Iceberg had turned into a ball pit. *The Mountain had a Sled Racing Sign and an Ice Cream Stand. *During the middle of the party, the Plaza was decorated and had a pizza stand. Image Gallery Image:Fallfairdock.png|Ring The Bell and Grab & Spin Carnival Games at the Dock. Image:Fallfairsnowfort.png|Puffle Paddle at the Snow Forts. Image:Arcadecircle.png|The Party room available only for members. Image:Fallfairtown.png|The Town Image:Fallfaircoffee.png|The Coffee Shop Image:Fallfairski.png|The Ski Village Image:Fallfairmountain.png|The Ski Hill Image:Fallfairbeacon.png|The Beacon Image:Fallfairpizza.png|The Pizza Parlor Image:Fallfairiceberg.png|The Ball Pit (Ice Berg) Image:Fallfaircove.jpg|Cove Image:Fallfairdancelounge.png|Dance Lounge Image:Fallfairforest.png|Forest File:Fallfairnightclub.png|Night Club File:Fallfairsnowfort.png|Snow Forts File:Fallfairmine.png|Mine Trivia *The only game that was confirmed to make it's second debut in the Fall Fair 08' was the Puffle Paddle. *There was a glitch with "Grab and Spin" which allowed players to earn thousands of tickets and the moderators had to shut the game down to fix it and therefore, it was not reopened during the party. *Many penguins are confused about why Rockhopper has not yet delivered the boxes. *When players log off, their tickets disappear because Club Penguin didn't enable cookies for this feature. *Club Penguin added the new Yellow Puffle to the game, Puffle Paddle. *The Caramel Apple item could be seen in both the Coffee Shop and the Arcade Circle. However, the one in the Coffee Shop is just for decoration whilst the one at the Arcade Circle could be obtained by members only. **The Caramel Apple also made it's debut during the 2007 Halloween Party as an item to both members and non-members. *Many penguins pretended to sell food at the concession Stands. *Because of an orange hole in Feed-a-Puffle, many penguins think if you feed every single puffle without missing it appears at the end. This is false. *In Feed-a-Puffle each puffle is harder to feed. *At the time when the party was held, the pin available, which was a yellow balloon, could only be obtained upon earning 100 tickets unlike other times when you could obtain the pin for free. *Most of the decorations returned for the Fall Fair 2009! See also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair Prize Booth *Fall Fair 2009 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms